heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-27 Out-Of-Towners Aftermath
Huntress looks around quickly as sirens approach way more quickly than she cares for. Comes from having all those plain clothes cops here. "Come on, hurry." She'll grab Dayglow Girl and Horns by an arm each if she has to to get them moving. Daredevil can hear the sirens even before Huntress. He quickly nods as Huntress gives him a tug and encouragement. "Lead the way. Last thing I need is to answer questions to cops in a city that I don't normally move about in." He is quickly moving although he carries his left arm close to his side. He uses his right to fire off his grappling hook to give him a yank up towards the rooftops. Jubilee, fortunately, isn't needing a tow. Despite that glazed look in her eyes, she's quick to follow The Woman In Purple. "With you, totally!" Except Mister Scratch is pulling out a grappling hook launcher and using it. "Um, don't have one of those, though. I left my crimefighter kit in my other shorts." Huntress gives Jubilee a look that says quite clearly, 'Are you kidding me?' But then she stops and loads a bolt into her crossbow that does the same basic thing as the red-clad man's grappling hook thing. She fires it after the man, then pulls the end from her crossbow and offers it to Jubilee. "Here. And don't let go unless you want to fall." Up on the rooftops goes the red clad one. Despite having the use of only one arm at the moment, Daredevil is still adapt at making his way up to the rooftop. He pauses as he turns back towards Jubilee and Huntress. He doesn't want to go running blind into Gotham City. He knows enough about this place to prefer to have someone familar with the town by his side. "Which way are we going?" he calls out. Jubilee blushes under Huntress's annoyed look, but takes the offered bolt anyway. "Okay. But how do I make it goOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" She's interrupted and yanked off her feet by the device, which whisks her up to the roof in an instant! Fortunately for her, the bolt was well-aimed, and she drops near-noiselessly to the rooftop when the bolthead pulls out. Too bad Purple isn't there to see that! She's just in time to hear the red man's question. "I totally wish I knew, Mister Scratch!" she replies, blurting out her nickname in the heat of the moment. "But I'm from out of town, too!" Huntress pulls another bolt from her quiver and is very shortly on the roof alongside the other two. "Okay. east a few more blocks and then I think we'll be in the clear. Keep up." She runs across the rooftop surprisingly quietly, then uses a few parkour-ish techniques to cross the gap from the current rooftop to the next. Daredevil runs behind Huntress also using the ledges and roof top structures to his advantage as he moves from roof top to roof top. He clenches his jaw once or twice as his left arm is jarred, but he says nothing in regard to it. Gotham might as well be Mars to him. The sounds and smells are just 'off' from New York City. He finds himself pausing before a jump to make sure he knows where he is going so he stays a few steps behind Huntress as they move quickly. Jubes isn't a follower of Parkour, but with her gymnastics skills, she can improvise without losing ground. Slipping the now-retracted bolt into a coat pocket, she follows the two costumed heroes, watching their back trail during the infrequent pauses in their flight from the park. Maybe if she just shuts up and follows without complaining... Huntress finally stops about eight buildings away from the scene of the fight, where she at least can no longer hear the sirens or see the flashing red and blue lights. She's been watching the pair to make sure they could keep up, and she has to admit that she's particularly impressed by Dayglow Girl. Didn't expect that one to rooftop hop quite that efficiently. Daredevil pulls up as Huntress comes to a stop. He turns as Jubilee comes up with them. He nods once also in recognition of Jubilee keeping up as she did. "You've been well trained," he says back to Jubilee before looking back towards Huntress. "Thank you for getting us out of there. I wasn't really expecting to be walking into a police stake out." Jubilee's breathing is growing a little ragged as they slow to a stop. But with those approving words from Mister Scratch, she does her best to hide it, giving the man a shaky smile. "Compared to you, I'm an amateur," she replies. "But thanks, totally." She looks up at Purple. "Thanks to you, too. You got us out of there." At the sight of the man's forearm, she blinks. "Whoa... you did all that with /that/? We'd better get you patched up!" She fumbles in her pockets for something to do the patching with. Huntress looks back and forth as if checking to see that the rooftop they've stopped on several blocks away from the epicenter of a convergence of most of Gotham's police force doesn't have anyone else residing here before stepping toward the red-clad man. "All right. Let me see." She's reaching for the man's injury with one hand, pulling something from her belt with the other. Daredevil slowly moves his left arm. He had taken an accidental arrow from Huntress during their scuffle with drug dealing mayhem within the park. He winces slightly as he has to move it. As he does, the blood starts again from the wound. He turns slightly towards Jubilee. "Not the first time this has happened," he says with just a slight smile of amusement. "Course, it still hurts like the first time." The rooftops really aren't exactly deserted after all. Further up, there'll be soft thudding of boots. It's not every day so many police converge on one area--well, it might actually happen every day in Gotham City, but that's not the point. The point is that it's a new occurrence to the Phantom. He'd been running around Gotham--literally--that night, and happened to see the late-arrivals of the police racing toward the scene. So he's racing in that direction, himself, and launches himself across the alley that separates "his" building from the next--the one that's providing refuge to those regrouping after the brouhaha. "I'll bet!" Jubilee's pocket-search proves fruitless, except for a notepad. She pulls this out and quickly makes a couple notes on things to add to her gear, since she's realizing she'll actually need gear and not just her powers. First aid supplies and some kind of grappling line and thrower are definitely on that list! Seeing their surroundings, a flashlight of some kind goes on the list next. Looking back, she sees the woman with the crossbow moving to help the injured man. "Have you got enough light, Purple?" she asks, holding up a hand in offer. Huntress says, "Can't do much more than bare bones here anyway. And the light will attract too much attention." She quickly pulls open one of those military-esque gauze pads and reaches to press it around the bolt still lodged in the man's shoulder and cussing faintly in Italian. "You're gonna need to get this looked at by a medical professional. Pull that and you'll just make it worse." Daredevil nods slowly. "That is rather easier said then done. I don't know any doctors around here that might be..." he pauses as he looks for the right word, "friendly to *us*." He emphasizes the last word as he looks around at the gathered. "It is a long trek back to New York City. Going to have to do something with this." Despite Phantom's soft landing on the roof, Daredevil's head immediately jerks up and over towards the sound. "We've got company," he says even as he tenses causes the arrow to shift slightly within the wound. Landing in a roll, the Phantom comes up with a light bounce. He takes a moment to survey the scene, keeping his hand away from his gun. No one really sends off the "villain" vibe, especially the young woman in bright colors, so. He even holds his hands a bit palm-out, as he starts walking closer. Not a threat, really. "Looks like you folks got into a bit of a scrape," he says pleasantly, a smile on his face. He's trying to not make the situation any more tense than it already is. Jubilee nods and turns to keeping watch. But she's really not used to stuff like that, especially at night. So Mister Scratch hears the interloper before she sees him. She does, at least, look in the right direction when he does. "Oh, fudge... we totally do!" And then the man speaks. The accent makes him a little tricky to understand, but his tone and the smile are quite disarming, a soothing balm spread over the situation. "We did," she replies, managing a shy smile of her own. "I think it was a drug deal that went bad." And her stomach chooses that inconvenient moment to growl again, LOUDLY. Someone remembers that she never did stop at Shoe-Horn's, and feels obligated to remind her of the fact. The teener blushes. Huntress ohs softly, but then looks in the direction the red-clad man did, her crossbow out of its holster and in her hand aimed toward the 'company' with the speed of a gunslinger even while her other hand keeps the gauze pad against the Daredevil's injury. She keeps her eyes and crossbow on the newcomer even after he offers a friendly greeting, though mostly because she's just kind of ... jumpy currently. Of course, Jubilee's stomach grumbling is just so incongruous that it breaks her attention away from the Phantom to look at the girl with a 'what the hell?' expression. Daredevil cocks his head slightly to the side as he regards Phantom. He is quiet for a moment before speaking. "He's telling the truth." He nods now once before looking back at the wound. "You could say that." His head looks up to Huntress. "Break it off as close to the skin as you can. I'll see what I can do later after we do that." There's no sign the Phantom takes umbrage to having the crossbow aimed at him. His pulse doesn't even quicken, nor does his heart. It's not like whatever the heck they just went through wasn't intense, and would have made /anyone/--jumpy. He does, however, note the fact that the bolt in that crossbow looks like the one sticking out from beneath the bandage on the red-clad man's shoulder. That man's comment about him telling the truth is--interesting. The Phantom /is/ telling the truth, of course, but his glance is curious, wondering how /he/ knows that. Something else to ask about later. "Do you mind if I take a look?" he asks, nodding to that very bandage. "I've--got a little experience with arrows and bolts. And I have pain-killers, strong ones." He points to his belt instead of automatically reaching for it--still trying to prove he isn't a threat, but can possibly offer assistance. Jubilee blushes at that look from Huntress. "Hey, I haven't eaten since lunch," she replies, with that defensiveness peculiar to teenagers. It fell into their pocket. The road sign jumped out in front of them. That kind. Totally not her fault! Huntress lowers her crossbow after another moment of considering the newcomer, then looks back at Daredevil incredulously. "Break it off? Hell no." She then looks over at other man again. "Might be worth a try. If nothing else, I know a clinic downtown that'll help and not ask questions. Problem is, it's a good fifteen minute drive from here." Her eyes flick toward Jubilee and with an only slightly annoyed sigh she holsters her crossbow then pulls something out of a different part of her belt to toss at the girl. The crinkle of a wrapper gives the object away as being something edible. Daredevil shakes his head. "No painkillers, but," he turns to regard Huntress for a moment first and then back to Phantom, "he can have a look at it." He considers the clinic question. "Fifteen minutes by car. So we are talking probably an hour on foot especially if we stick to rooftops?" He does offer a look towards Jubilee after her stomach growled and there is a slight huff of a chuckle from him. "I agree with her," says the Phantom, nodding to Huntress as he moves closer to Daredevil to crouch next to him. "I'll cut it off for you, then that bandage can rest against the wound better. And by car, fifteen minutes? I--might know a way to get you there quicker, but it'll be a jostling ride. Ten minutes, maybe. She can cut through traffic jams and go places cars can't." As he talks, he reaches into his belt, a little behind his left hip, and pulls out a small item wrapped in a thin leather cloth. Once unwrapped, it's seen to be a winged blade, of sorts--red highlights, stylized to look like a bird, or perhaps some other sort of small flying creature. "This should cut the thing nicely," he says as he goes to very gingerly pull back the bandage, careful to not cause any more pain than absolutely necessary. Jubilee catches the tosses edible-thing with credible reflexes. It's just light enough to read the wrapper. Candy? The wrapper says yes, the label says sorta. But she unwraps it anyway, with a nod of thanks, and takes a big bite. Her eyes widen, and she barely manages not to spit the bite back out. It's rather like chocolate-chip cookie dough mixed with sawdust. Still, edible. She chews bravely for a long time before she can swallow. The mention of the clinic, and the idea of a jostling ride, draw her attention back to the newcomer. "She? Do you have a horse or something?" she asks, having seen mounted police in Central Park. Huntress hmphs. "Not by car. By bike. If I bother to pay attention to traffic laws." And by her slightly derisive tone, she doesn't think highly of most cars, or of traffic laws. "Problem with that is my Ducati barely tolerates one passenger, much less three." She looks at the newcomer again, moving aside to let him check Daredevil's injury but then frowning as she sees what he's now brandishing and causing her to dismiss his words about his own conveyance being able to cut through traffic. She takes a step away from both men, pulling her crossbow a second time. Daredevil's head tilts but he really does not seem to be looking at the wound as Phantom looks at it. "Motorcycles really give me a massive headache," he says with a smirk in Huntress's direction. "How do you put up with that noisy thing?" He falls silent as he waits for Phantom to cut the bolt down. "Unless there is some place closer that, as you said, not ask questions, that seems like our only option. One way or another I've got to get this arrow out before I can go home. Probably be infected otherwise." A soft chuckle as the Phantom looks at the man's wound, and he says, "Yes, actually. Her name's Hero, and with her being led by another fri--" He cuts himself off when he hears that crossbow pulled out. A quick bit of thought--it's got to be because of him--no, not him. The blade. Nothing else makes /sense/. Another thing added to the list of things to ask about later. "You can shoot me if you really want, but you'll make me slip and gouge this man, and I don't think anyone wants /that/," he says with a bit of a quirked smile. And with that, he reaches up to lightly touch the head of the bolt to keep it steady, then he starts slowly working the blade through the shaft, about a quarter of an inch from the skin. Jubilee blinks at Miss Purple. "Wait, you have a motorcycle?" And then at Mister Purple. "And you have a horse? Then we don't have a problem! Two rides, two each!" Anticipating you-better-explain-yourself-young-lady glares from the grown-up types, she slows down. "Um, I mean, you take Mister Scratch on your motorcycle, since he has to get there /right now/, and give Mister Purple here an address so we can follow. Or the address of someplace we can meet up later, if this doctor doesn't like crowds. Sound like a plan? Sure does to me!" Then again, she doesn't own either conveyance. Huntress ohs at Daredevil's comment about motorcycles. "Sorry. At least she's not some farty old hog. And really, most of the engine noise is behind her." Especially when you factor in how fast the Ducati usually travels. She narrows her eyes at the Phantom, but when he proves to NOT be as insane as the man she LAST saw with those blade like things, she relaxes again and reholsters her crossbow with a faintly amused huff at Jubilee's power of explanation. "Or something like that." Daredevil grimaces but from the cutting of the bolt or the thought of the motorcycle ride is impossible to tell. "The kid is right. We split up and then meet at this clinic." He holds his shoulder as still as he can as Phantom cuts the bolt close to the skin. "Might want this back," the Phantom comments, lightly tossing the end of the bolt over his shoulder. It's not hard enough to really go anywhere near Huntress, but it's also his acknowledgement that he realizes it's from her own crossbow. He leans back to start wrapping the blade-thingy with the leather again. "Whatever we do, we need to do it soon. I'm not a doctor, and though I /think/ you'll be able to keep your shoulder, it really does need proper care and attention." Jubilee, trying not to smile at Mister Scratch's agreement, looks dubiously over at Miss Purple. "Whoa... jumpy much?" she asks, though her tone is far less sarcastic than concerned. She just /can't/ watch the medical attention. Too icky. Huntress pulls another gauze pack from her belt to offer to the Phantom. It's one of those military-ish things, designed to be put on an injury and bound in place. "Okay, I'll take Sparkles with me, then, if the motorcycle's gonna be too loud. Need the clinic's address?" Daredevil's wound is dressed and his arm is secured as best they can before he goes to get on a horse. "I'll take it too. Just in case we get separated some how or the horse takes a dislike to me," he says with a slight chuckle in his voice. Leaning over, the Phantom takes the offered bandage as he shoves the covered blade into his belt, then attaches it to the wound, grimacing a little as he tries to be careful. "And yes, we should all have the address, just in case. Though, I think Hero will like you. Devil too, for that matter." He grins as he gets to his feet and extends his hand to help the red-clad man to his feet as well. "Jubilee," the mutant girl corrects unconsciously. "Um, maybe I'd better not go to the clinic. Some people ask awkward questions when there are minors involved. And Jean'd probably kill me if they called her at this hour." She gives Miss Purple an apologetic look. "I think I can get directions from here and get back to where I'm staying." She looks up to Mister Scratch and Mister Purple. "Hope you feel better soon. Um, say hi to Hero for me?" Huntress hehs faintly at Daredevil's words, despite still feeling bad about accidentally shooting him, but then looks at the Phantom sharply at something he just said, her physiological reaction probably very easy for Daredevil to hear. She RECOGNIZED something the other man said and came to an abrupt realization. She smooths her facial expressions quickly, though, and hopefully before the Phantom noticed. She looks over at Sparkl...Jubilee. "Oh. All right. Be careful out there. Especially wearing a jacket THAT loud." Yes, she said it. The jacket is loud. The address for the clinic is shared with both men, so they know where they're going, and she steps toward one side of the rooftop. Why she chose this particular roof to stop on? Her Ducati is neatly hidden in an alley almost directly below. "Hey, at least I'm not running around in my /underwear/," Jubilee ripostes, with a playfully knowing look at Huntress's outfit. "Stay safe, Purple. Maybe find some pants, too." With a smile and a wave, she turns to look for some stairs. Or a fire escape. Building this old probably has at least one. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs